Coffee or Tea?
by Rrenell
Summary: While one is strong and potent, the other is placid and soothing. And I don't necessarily mean the beverages...


I.

"Would you like coffee or tea, my lord?"

II.

Tea was soothing, like Sebastian's touches after a frightening nightmare. And much like tea, Sebastian left a much needed feeling of lucidity in my mind. As his fingers delicately combed through my hair and his velvet voice spoke of comfort and protection, I felt Morpheus pull me in its vast arms for the night. Indeed, tea was, in many ludicrous ways, much like Sebastian.

Maybe that's why tea is my favorite drink.

III.

_Oxford's Queen's Lane Coffee House Instant Coffee_

It's scent was nothing like tea. While tea held an almost finicky aroma, this was a far more potent smell. Bitter, even. Much like my master's morning greeting, I thought with a bemused smile. The coffee's strong fragrance resembled his irritated mug caused by the piercing rays of the morning sun, and its rough texture reminded me of my young master's grumpy stomp as he grouchily stepped out of the fine confinements of his bed. Indeed, coffee was, in many ludicrous ways, like my bocchan.

What a coincidence both could be subdued with a little sugar.

IV.

"This is a revolutionary product, ladies and gentlemen! I guarantee it! Come and buy! Come and buy!"

Ciel scoffed at the redundant and loud advertising taking place in the busy streets of London. "I don't see what's so revolutionary about it."

"Do not fret, my lord." Sebastian smirked at the secretly childish display in part from his young master. Despite the scene, Ciel strolled gallantly through the crowed brick pathways, as was in his noble reputation to do so. "Tea is still the most popular beverage in all of England."

The young earl turned to look at the demon butler, one visible eye growing wide. "Only England?"

V.

Warm. Tea was warm. I could not help but think this as I snuggled closer to my butler's firm, warm, chest, my small fingers curling and uncurling at the ridiculous notion of giddiness from such a close proximity to the handsome demon. My eyes were half lidded as I trailed sinuous figures on his collarbone. Warm. Sebastian was just so warm. So warm, that the cold from the pounding rain outside and the rumbling of thunder paid neither of us any heed.

VI.

Warm. Coffee was warm. Much like my master's hands. His nimble fingers traced the contours of my face. First my forehead, then veered to the left and stroked my ear (I let out a chuckle at this which he quickly rebuked with a frown). Then he returned to the front and traced my nose, down to my cheek where soon his other hand met the other to cup my face. Those mesmerizing eyes of his lowered as his long eyelashes fanned across his cheekbones and slowly, but surely, leaned closer, and closer, _and closer..._

VII.

"Tea."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Bocchan, it's currently sweltering outside. Are you sure you want-?"

"Are you really questioning me, Sebastian?"

The demon inwardly sighed before a resigned smile graced his lips. "Of course not, my lord. I'll bring your tea momentarily."

VIII.

"Have you tried this, Earl?" Lau hummed in satisfaction, his "little sister" currently sprawled bodaciously on his lap and a brewing cup of coffee perched high on his right hand. "It is absolutely delightful."

Sebastian stood next to his master, said master curling his lip in sheer disgust. "I have, actually. And it's nowhere near the same standard of tea."

Lau laughed at the crude statement. "Honestly, Earl." He took a sip of the warm liquid and proceeded to lick his lips. "What is it with you English people and tea?"

IX.

Tea was medicinal, much like Sebastian. I couldn't help but think this as he laid a damp cloth on my forehead, its coolness providing a small moment of relief from the unbearable excessive heat inside of me. He slipped his gloves off as he wiped my shuddering body with another damp cloth and I was abruptly hit with the agonizing idea of him one day abandoning me. I trembled even more at this painful truth and his eyes shifted from my body to my eyes. The cloth was moved from my forehead to my cheek, crimson eyes piercing my very own. "Bocchan," I made no comment or gesture to continue but he proceeded all the same. "There's nothing to fear." His eyes softened as I let out a whimper. Was it because of the fever or the strange, irrevocable feeling of relief? "I'll always be by your side." The coolness of the damp cloths took hold and my fever began to subside. But I'd like to think it was Sebastian's words, arguably faux or not, that tamed it. After all, Sebastian is all the medicine I need.

X.

Coffee was awakening, refreshing. It's very much like a splash of cold water to the soul...if I had one, to begin with. But I do know of someone who does. And above all the souls I've had the pleasure (or hindrance) to claim, none have been as awakening as my young master's. That greed and unwavering nexus, such hatred and firm resolution...that fragile and loving boy hidden beneath layers and layers of trauma and darkness...it is absolutely enthralling. From his snide remarks to his fervent kisses, that boy was my daily dose of freshness every day. One of the one thousand and one reasons why, to this day and many more to come, I remain by his capricious, lovable side.

XI.

"Lizzie," Ciel asked during one of their weekly brunches in his lavish gardens. "Which do you prefer?" He placed his tea cup down, half _(fully)_ aware of Sebastian watching from not-so far away. He cleared his throat. "Coffee or tea?"

Elizabeth pondered for a short moment, her golden head tilting in an adorable way. "Umm...neither." She smiled brightly. "I like hot chocolate the best!"

Ciel tried not to click his tongue in annoyance at the sound of Sebastian's muffled laughter or his cousin's gormless answer. So he settled for sipping his tea as usual. "Of course you do."

XII.

Tea was intoxicating. Its fragrance was intoxicating. _Sebastian's_ scent was intoxicating. I just couldn't get enough of it. I just wanted to bury himself deep inside of him...much like I was right now. I tilted my head back as I moaned without restriction, my legs bended high in the air as the demon above thrusted mercilessly time and time again. My toes curled and uncurled as the heat in my groin became almost as unbearable as my previous fever. My hands, placed above my head courtesy of said demon, reached desperately for something to hold on to and I suddenly faltered when all I touched was pure air.

_"Se..Sebas...tiaaaan!"_ I moaned as my legs were wrapped around Sebastian's waist, the new closeness providing both of us with an added amount of delectable pleasure. Sounds of skin slapping lewdly against skin mixed with our groans and moans of delectation. I panted short and hard, wrapping my arms around his svelte neck. I bit and sucked the juncture between his shoulder and neck then ran my tongue over his perfect skin, savoring the sweat and sticky taste of our passionate encounter. I tilted my head back slightly and felt my breath being taken away by the sight before me. Sebastian, the normally composed demon butler, was now a trembling, wanton mess. His brow twitched every once in a while as he licked his lips. His sleek black hair became matted, plastered to his forehead and his eyes glowed their bright pink, demonic color. His Adam's apple core bobbed rapidly as he panted and I had the sudden urge to kiss it.

He was absolutely gorgeous.

Another moan escaped my lips but was swallowed instantly by the feel of Sebastian's tongue down my throat. The kiss was animalistic, and too sinfully good I knew I wouldn't last long. After the bruising kiss, his lips traveled downward towards my nipples, circling them with his tongue then bitting down hard. I groaned, both out of pain and pleasure screaming and moaning as I got closer and closer to rapture. I shut my eyes tight, fingernails clawing at his back. For Christ's sake, this demon will be the end of me.

"Bocchan," Sebastian sucked on my earlobe while his other hand ventured lower to my...ah! "You..._ngh_...feel so good..."

This demon will, _literally_, be the end of me.

XIII.

Coffee was addictive. The young master was addictive. Everything from his porcelain skin to his soft, oh so soft lips drove me absolutely insane to the point where what little butler aesthetics I had went flying out the window in exchange for my master's very compromising position. My breathing became ragged as insatiable heat pooled on the nether regions of my groin. I flipped our positions so that he was left straddling me and I now laid beneath him, completely submissive to whatever plan of action my lord wished to partake in. Despite no longer having the upper hand, if you will, I still gained much more from this position. As reason left him, instinct soon took over. Temptingly, he placed his small hands on my chest and spread his palms, raised his hips, our arousals trapped snugly between his abdomen and the top of my navel, and abruptly dropped them. This elicited a low, menacing growl from me and a high-pitched moan from him. For a splitting second I had the humorous thought that if the master had been in all of his five senses, clearly mortified will not begin to describe him. However, as his hips gyrated in a painfully slow motion, all thought and reason left me. My eyes could look nowhere else but at him, basking in all his splendor. As his hips raised and dropped slowly, then frantically, I was awed by his unadulterated facade of emotions: his brow furrowed in deep concentration as a drop of sweat glistened and reflected the light of the flickering candle beside the bed, simultaneously sliding candidly down his chin, to his neck, then his chest, navel, and finally meeting the other drops of his milky white ambrosia. His mouth hung open as he worked himself up and down my large shaft, occasionally biting his lower lip with the added momentum. I met his hips with thrusts of my own, the tightness in my cock becoming unbearable. He cried faster, Sebastian! And so I went faster. He cried harder, Sebastian! And so I went harder. I was his servant and his wish was my command. But despite this concrete truth, we both knew we were doing this solely for selfish reasons. Or perhaps not. Who knew? Who cared? I sure as hell did not. He moaned, grunted and gnashed his teeth as I met every single one of his thrusts with one of my own. His rise and fall of hips became faster, almost desperate. And with one final thrust, the boy above me screamed in pure, sheer ecstasy. Seconds later I too groaned as my eyes were blinded with the white light of sexual euphoria, both of our white essence mixing aesthetically with one another. A couple of more slower, disjointed thrusts and we both fell from the remnants of our palatable orgasm. Heavy, fast pants were the only sounds in the room, gone as soon as they came, leaving nothing but the deafening sound of our inner haunting thoughts.

XIV.

"I think I'll try the coffee." Ciel raised the cup to his lips, eyeing it prejudiciously and finally taking a small sip. His eyes closed as he tried to concentrate as much as possible on the foreign flavor.

"Well, my lord?" Sebastian stood in front, the silver tray used to carry the beverage tucked inconspicuously under his arm. "What do you think?"

Ciel's answer was a very dark grimace, and with a clink, the cup was immediately put down. "Get rid of it." He reached for the napkin on his right and dabbed his mouth with it, the bitter taste lingering on his tongue. "Brew me a fresh pot of tea. Now."

Sebastian brought his gloved hand to his lips, failing to stifle a chuckle. "Yes, my lord."

The demon retreated to the confinements of the grand kitchen and happily began to prepare his master's anticipated tea with a smile. Well, He poured the clear transparent contents into a fine china cup. _I guess not everyone is a coffee person. _

Wether it be a gallant gourmet you order in a luxurious hotel or a run-of-the-mill vagabond meal amid a humid evening, a beverage is, without a doubt, expected to be right next to the main course. So which one is best suited to your tastes? What would you answer the waitress/waiter when they raise the question?

_Coffee or tea? _

First fanfic, guys. I ask that you please bear with me. Please keep reviewing, especially from the perspective of a first time writer, feedback, wether it be positive or negative, is very important for their writing development. With that being said...thank you so much for taking the time to read this humble story, it really means a lot. :) I'll see what else I could post since this anime has giving me a lot of inspiration. Hopefully it lasts, haha. Till the next story!

P.S. It may be really weird, but I'm actually a little curious as to the question at the end of the story. So...indeed, _coffee or tea?_


End file.
